


Your Hand Fits In Mine

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Caught, Drabble, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, a bit of a hand kink?, bit of voyeurism/exhibitionism i think, that it?, there's a few things i'm not sure how to tag so there is other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis walks in on Harry when he gets home from a weekend visiting his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hand Fits In Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is partially for a lovely anon from my tumblr who's birthday it is today and partially just really self indulgent. I hope your day is lovely darling, and that you enjoy! Oh and title credit goes to Little Things by One Direction :) I'm on tumblr [here](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com) .x

Louis sighs as he drags his bag through the door and drops it in the entrance to the flat along with his coat and shoes. Looking around he notices that all the lights are off and he thinks that Harry must be asleep by now since it's almost midnight. He frowns, upset that all the delays he encountered had ruined the surprise. He sighs again as he rubs his eyes and heads to the bedroom stripping as he goes. By the time he gets to the door he's down to his pants and he reaches to open the door quietly, stopping shocked at the sight that greets him. Harry is laying on the bed, back arching as he works two fingers of one hand inside himself and fists the sheets with the other in an effort not to touch himself. Hearing the loud gasp in the doorway he freezes and looks up to see the other boy standing with his hand still on the doorknob, eyes wide and mouth slack. Panicked he goes to remove his fingers before the older boy stumbles forward a few feet, eyes still wide.

"No don't stop, please," Harry looks at him confused as the other boy comes to sit on the bed, leading his fingers back down. The younger boy slips his fingers back in never looking away from the beautiful face of his boyfriend. The older boy settles himself between the milky thighs, running his hands over the soft flesh. Grabbing the bottle of lube that had been tossed to the side, he spread some over his fingers and brought them down to rub over the other boy's rim. Gasping, green met blue as the smaller boy added one of his digits to join the two slim fingers. Working their fingers together Louis leaned down to suck dark bruises onto the skin of the younger boy’s hips. Harry suddenly gasps, releasing over his stomach, thighs shaking and heart racing. 

Pulling back slightly Louis grabbed the lube and coated his length, leaning up to connect their lips as he pushes in to the taller boy despite his oversensitivity. Harry whined at the feeling but wrapped his legs around the other’s waist. The older boy rocked his hips for a few minutes before grabbing one of his boyfriend’s gorgeous hands and bringing it down to push a digit in along with his cock. Gasping the younger boy clenched his eyes shut and fisted his other hand in the smaller boy’s hair.

“Do you think you can fit another one in, baby?” Louis asked quietly, kissing up the others neck and over his cheeks. Instead of answering Harry nudged in a second finger despite the tight fit, panting and feeling tears form in his eyes with a combination of oversensitivity and the extra stretch. It was a weird feeling a small amount of cool air entering him with every one of the older boy’s thrusts. Louis never let go of his lover’s wrist, stroking his thumb over the pale skin as his thrusts sped up. They both released at nearly the same time, tears slipping down the younger boy’s flushed cheeks. Pulling out gently Louis kissed away the wetness, reaching over to the nightstand for tissues and wiping them both down. They cuddled close, faces inches apart and legs entwined.

“I missed you so much, Haz,” Louis says softly, stroking over the younger boy’s face.

“I missed you a lot too, Boo,” he replies giggling softly. “I love you.”

“I love you to, babe. G’night,” he pecks the other boy on the lips sweetly. They both drift to sleep, wrapped together, impossible to tell where one boy starts and the other ends.


End file.
